


Scènes lettrées - #14 : S T E V E (#2)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Bc I didn't remember I already did “Steve” before), (Let's consider this text as a second version of the #5), (oops), Angst, Hashtag “the author is an idiot”, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snippet, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le réveil s'était avéré horrible. Le changement d'époque, de mœurs et d'habitudes représentait un choc. Et si le fond du problème résidait en réalité dans une peur terrible de revivre ce traumatisme une seconde fois ?





	Scènes lettrées - #14 : S T E V E (#2)

**Author's Note:**

> Eh non, ce qui va suivre n'est TOUJOURS PAS un texte drôle et / ou qui remonte le moral xD
> 
> (Sinon, je viens juste de me rendre compte que le texte n°5 utilisait déjà le prénom de Steve... Oups. J'ai dû loucher quand j'ai passé en revue les noms déjà utilisés, vraiment désolée. Considérons donc que ceci est une deuxième version, parce que bon maintenant c'est écrit quoi.)

**S** tress post-traumatique : c'était le diagnostic qui avait été posé. **T** ant de mots pour décrire ses angoisses quotidiennes – et, particulièrement, nocturnes.

 **E** n s'endormant, chaque soir, Steve se sentait pris à la gorge par cette peur irrationnelle de ne plus se réveiller. **V** oulait ne pas repartir dans des décennies de coma, et encore se réveiller dans une époque inconnue, et devoir recommencer à nouveau son travail de réadaptation – voire même, vivre cette situation à l'infini, malgré les très faibles probabilités que cela se présente déjà à lui une deuxième fois.

 **E** nfermé dans ce brouillard d'angoisses, et malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas rationnelles, Steve ne dormait plus – et une autre question tournait désormais tout aussi désagréablement dans sa tête : combien de nuits d'insomnie encore avant de craquer ?

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeet... c'est déjà fini. Temporairement fini. Comme d'habitude, ce recueil ne sera pas mis à jour tant que je n'aurais pas été frappée par les idées :)


End file.
